The Calm between the Storm
by RainingFrog
Summary: The Star Ocean experience from the eyes of Nel and Clair, mainly. What would happen in this wild universal conflict? And how would everything end? Rated PG, with Nel and Clair as a couple. (:


The calm between the storm

(Disclaimer- I don't own Star Ocean 3, but it's a cool game.

Nel and Clair only add to that fact!) Oh yeah, and this contains some story spoilers...

Chapter 1

Nel was a very work-minded and serious seeming person. She sent Tynave and Farleen out on a dangerous mission because it was "part of the job." She didn't really seem like the extra- feminine type either- she was just herself. Tough, but beautiful, strong and committed to her line of work but sensitive at the same time. In truth, she had excellent qualities that would prove useful for her as a successor of the "Crimson Blade". And then there was Clair, Nel's friend since they were kids. Clair was one of those girls that you'd be a fool to underestimate. Unlike her father, who was macho and gruff on the outside, she was rather gentle and polite for a military commander, but could turn 360 degrees in anger and rage under certain situations. Like Nel, she was very serious about her job of protecting the queen and the people of Aquaria, and had strength and resources to do so.

Nel and Clair's parents were both members of the former Crimson Blade, and the closeness they had developed as friends over the years was turning into something else- the undying flame of love.

Chapter 2

When Nel returned to Arias with Fayt and Cliff for the first time, Clair's heart just skipped a beat. "Who were these new men and can we trust them to help us fight our war?" She asked, regarding the engineers of Greeton. Nel just had to look at her for Clair to understand- after all, at the core, Nel was a very good judge of character. While Aquaria was proud to use a large number of female soldiers and spies, they weren't about to turn down a couple of strong men with useful knowledge, even if these two men were lying about where they came from. It was quite the long walk for Nel to Arias from the hostile territory of Airyglyph and she was glad to get to a town she felt comfortable in, and really glad that she could see Clair again. The men were getting to be interesting company, and she always felt at home in battle, but there was just something really cool about seeing Clair, even when it wasn't in her real home. They stayed up pretty late talking, sharing war stories or whatever, just happy to see each other. After all that, Nel decided to take one last look at the men that could have travelled with her to rescue Tynave and Farleen, who were imprisoned, and then left on her own, wanting to prove herself but also being too confident for her own good. Fayt and Cliff ended up having to rescue the three of them from the prison, but not without Nel's extra help in the end- she helped defeat Shelby and rescue Tynave and Farleen, and then they all stormed out, and reported back to Clair and the others about everything in the end.

Chapter 3

It had been a long time since Nel had seen anything of her lover. Of course, they were both used to it, even though they had similar jobs and worked together to preserve peace, they were often miles apart, and Nel felt it today. She was getting really tough, not ever expecting that she would go to other planets or see any kind of fighting beyond that of Aquaria and Airyglyph. Now she was up against lasers rather than dragons, and trying to grasp the craziness of the concept of 4-D beings as the creators and Gods of her universe-a universe where everything real was boiled down to data. Those self-serving fools couldn't be what Apris really stood for, Nel thought. At the same time she also thought that everything that has gone on in her life and other's was not just data. Her feelings...Her pain. Like Sophia said once, "How could the heat from this fireplace also be data? We are real!" Nel agreed. Things had gotten especially crazy lately with Adray along with her, Albel was a complete jerk, and Nel wanted to like Adray considering he was Clair's father and a great warrior, but found him overbearing and would have much preferred Clair for company. But instead Nel decided that she would just have to swing with this goofy band of individuals she traveled with, while her young life was shaping up to be quite the heroine's tale.

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Clair was back in the town of Arias doing some of her usual work- organizing battalions and doing any undercover work for the queen that was sent her way. In all honesty, while she respected the queen quite a bit, she also was often irritated by Lasselle and his high and mighty attitudes. But she wasn't about to give into the violence of a border conflict with the more aggressive country Airyglyph- and she was lucky that at least the truce between the two countries had gone into effect and she didn't have to focus all her suspicions on the neighboring country. Perhaps maybe someday they'd even get along, but that was unlikely. All thanks to Nel and the others of course. She was thinking of her and what an incredible job her and her friends were doing. Last time the two talked that was one of Clair's compliments. Nel just commented on how great Clair was doing on holding the kingdom of Aquaria together and protecting the queen while she was gone. Clair was worried, however. A darkness had recently enveloped the land and she had no idea how the others were faring. Luckily she would see Nel again soon, but maybe not under the best of circumstances.

Chapter 5

When Nel made it back to Elicoor II, things were different. Sure, she wanted to go see Clair and the other members of the various legions of Aquaria, but she and everyone also knew from the start that if actions weren't taken quickly, the whole planet of Elicoor II could be taken over by dark energy and destructive power- the ultra violent creatures that recently appeared on the planet were a warning to all of it's citizens. So she, along with Fayt and the others, got direct permission from the queen to borrow the "Sacred Orb"- needed for an eventual reversal of this infinite darkness. That was taken care of fairly quickly, allowing Nel to pay a visit to Clair in Arias while the rest of the group were wandering about town, actually minding their own business! Nel stepped in the doorway. "Hi, Clair- how have you been?" She asked. Clair responded by with a hug, leaning into her. "I'm just fine now!" She replied, looking into her eyes and then hugging her again. "It's so great to see you.", Clair said; "I was beginning to think you'd never come back. Working alone has it's drawbacks ,you know!" Nel replied, "Clair, you know I'm leaving again, and you never truly work alone anyway. But I understand what you mean." By this time they were crashing on a couch together, arms entangled. Nel kissed Clair. And said- "Clair, I want you to know that I'm devoted to you. As soon as I can, I'll come back and later on, we will have a lot more to talk about. About our adventures, our friends, our feelings, and ourselves. I'll come back for you. But only if that's what you truly want out of this relationship." Nel stood up and gradually let go of Clair's hand, not failing to look back before she left again. Clair had been really there for Nel in the past two years or so- she was like Nel's calm in the storm. But it what worried Nel was if Clair ever just up and left, for a guy, or someone else, or even just another friend. She imagined that loss as a possibility, and Clair also had similar worries about Nel. But this couldn't happen- Their love would last, right?

Chapter 6

Two days after Luther was brought to justice, Nel's mind was just racing with thoughts.  
Her and her traveling companions, even Albel the "wicked" had basically saved the universe and were worshipped as heroes to no end. Fayt, who she had grown to like as a person, had decided to stay on Elicoor II, along with some of her other traveling companions, while the others went back their own ways. She just couldn't believe that everything on Elicoor II was normal once again- Well, normal in that there was no more interference from outside worlds or "gods" for now. She was happy to see that the queen was safe and Clair and the soldiers defended Arias the best that they could. She just couldn't quit working for the service of Aquaria though- was this her destiny as an inheritor of the Crimson Blade? Clair, and Fayt, meanwhile had their hands full with crazy old man Adray. First he tries to hook Fayt up with Nel in Marriage, and then Clair with Fayt in a marriage- Doesn't the old fool get it? The same topic came up when later on that week, Fayt got invited to a dinner date with Nel and Clair, Adray not included. They were all just laughing about it... Later that night, Nel and Clair came to the conclusion that their love would last no matter what- they were true to each other despitehardships. They would become the double-edged Crimson Blade of the next generation.


End file.
